


Perfect Happiness

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks after the events of "Home," Angel and Wesley share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Notes: This was written for the Slashficathon, for marguerite_26, who requested Angel/Wes, angst, rimming.

***

Six weeks ago, he'd woken up with Wesley's tongue in his ass. He jumped, of course, surprised at this turn of events, but Wesley interpreted it as pleasure and Angel began to remember.  
   
Now, it was the old memories that were fading. Angel had to struggle to remember what Connor’s face looked like, to remember the way his tiny body felt held carefully in his arms, then to feel the pain of a son who didn’t love him. And it came naturally now, to remember that without Darla, he and Wes had just become closer and closer, and that the prophesy Wesley found had nothing to do with fathers and sons, but instead with souls and permanency. Now, Darla had never come back, Angel had never abandoned his friends, Connor had never been born, Wesley had never betrayed him. Angel knew he should feel good about that.  
   
“Angel, what are you doing holed away in here?” Wes asked teasingly, leaning over Angel’s shoulder to nibble on his earlobe. “Not brooding again, I hope?” Angel faked a smile and turned his head, pressing his lips against Wesley’s.   
   
This easy intimacy that they now apparently shared, though, this didn’t come so naturally. Even after all these weeks, Angel still felt like he was playing a part. It was so easy to kiss this man, to fuck him, to laugh with him over breakfast. It was so easy to fall in love with him. And now, with his soul firmly anchored, it was allowed. But it wasn’t real.   
   
Angel leaned further into the kiss, grabbing the back of Wes’s head with his right hand, weaving his fingers through his hair, trying to forget. Wesley’s hands sneaked down his chest, and he slipped his fingers through Angel’s belt loops, pulling him upward. “Bedroom, Angel,” Wes growled, voice rough with need.  
   
Wesley pulled him through the apartment by the hand, leading Angel to the bed they shared. He pulled the larger man down over him and kissed him gently on the mouth. He worked his way down Angel’s chin, pausing to suck hard on the pulse point on his neck. Angel moaned, partly from the sensation but partly because he was trying to just be present in this moment, to think about nothing but the man under him. Wesley pulled back, leaning his forehead against Angel’s. “Are you all right?” he asked softly. “You’ve seemed...distant lately.”  
   
Angel froze, looked away and then back. “Of course I’m fine, Wes,” he started. “I just—I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
   
Wes brought a hand up to cup Angel’s cheek, looking sadly up at him. “Oh, Angel…”  
   
Angel shook his head, and tried for a wicked look. “I’m...in a weird mood I guess. Everything’s fine. Just lie back and let me make you feel good tonight, okay?” Wes nodded and Angel smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes, but Wesley didn’t notice because his eyelids had fluttered closed when Angel reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans.  
   
Angel sat back, straddling Wes’s legs, and reached down to gently unbutton his shirt. He peeled back the sides and leaned down, their groins rubbing together as he wrapped his lips around Wesley’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the pink nub and then biting down gently as Wes moaned. Angel worked his way down Wes’s chest with his mouth, sucking his naval as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jeans.   
   
Pretty soon, Wesley’s cock was in his mouth, his tongue was swirling up and down, his cheeks were hollowed with suction. Wesley squirmed against the strong hands that held his hips firmly against the mattress. Angel suddenly raised his head and sucked in just the head of Wesley’s erection. Wesley tried to buck up, but Angel continued to hold him down, finally raising his head and staring up at Wes until the other man looked back at him, groaning his name in complaint at the loss of contact.   
   
Angel looked into his eyes, grinning as he reached between Wes’s legs and gently rolled his balls between his fingers. Angel could tell that Wes didn’t know the smile was faked by the way he moaned in response to his touch.  Suddenly, Angel felt very detached from the scene, sitting across Wesley’s thighs and touching him like this. He felt like he was looking down on someone else, from outside, watching some other man with Wes, who wasn’t really the Wes he knew anyway.   
   
This Wesley…was yelping because Angel had squeezed too hard. “Sorry,” he murmured. Angel shook his head, trying to clear it. Be here in this moment, he told himself. Be here. He nudged Wes, turning him over onto his stomach. Angel licked his way down Wesley’s back, stopping to pay particular attention to the curve of his ass. He pulled his cheeks apart roughly, the way he knew Wes liked it, even though technically he’d never done this to him before.   
   
He licked Wes once, with the flat of his tongue, starting at his balls and ending at the dimple at the top of his ass. Angel’s tongue worried his hole, circling round and round and finally pushing its way in, past the tight muscle. The smooth skin tasted like Wesley, only more. Now Angel was fucking him with his tongue, pushing in and out of him with increasing speed. He reached beneath Wes to grab his cock and stroke it, hard. Wes was babbling incoherently. “Angel—love—now—gonna come.”  
   
Wesley came with a shout, and Angel followed him shortly, grinding against his leg as he lay above him. Wes pulled him up to the top of the bed, and Angel lay down with his head against Wesley’s chest so he could hear his hear beating. This was the life he wanted, Angel said to himself. This was perfect happiness.  “I love you,” he whispered, and it was true. This Angel loved this Wes. He just had to figure out how to be this Angel. 

***


End file.
